tokyoghoulfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Chapter 9
Hatching (孵化, Fuka) is the 9th chapter in the manga. Characters * Ken Kaneki * Nishiki Nishio * Touka Kirishima * Hideyoshi Nagachika * Yoshimura Summary Touka is seen talking on her cell phone. She informs Yomo that she has business to take care of and she would be there shortly, which suggests that she was going to check on Kaneki. Meanwhile, Nishio and Kaneki clash. Kaneki, overwhelmed by Rize’s ghoul powers, sets free his Kagune. He charges at Nishio, whom is clearly confused by Ken’s immediate transformation. Kaneki impales him through the gut with his Kagune, and then proceeds to shove his entire head into his opponent’s torso to slurp his blood. Nishiki is taken aback by Kaneki’s vicious encounter, admitting that he would die if Ken were to continue stabbing him multiple times. By the observation of a claw, Nishiki notices Ken’s strength to be a product of Rize’s Kagune, doubting the notion that someone like Kaneki would wield this power. Kaneki get’s a scent of human flesh, then looks behind him at Hide’s limp body. He then enters the state of hunger in which his instincts control him so much, that he is unaware of what he is doing. Ken grins giddily, for the fragrance stimulated his appetite, making it irresistible. He lunges over to Hide in an attempt to feast on him, but is brought to a halt by Touka’s sudden appearance. He orders Touka to move, but is shamed instead as she tells him that he’d become reprehensible, since the pain of a ghoul’s hunger drowns out all reason, until he’d just rather use Hide’s life. Touka reminds him that he’d regret it deeply if he were to gobble down his one and only friend. Touka reveals that this hunger was the origin of a ghoul’s destiny, and that she truly hated it, promising to help Ken out this time. Kaneki wakes up and finds himself back at Anteiku. He is approached by Yoshimura, who tells him he was brought to the second floor by Touka and the others. He grows apprehensive; asking about Hide’s well being first. Relieved to see his friend alive and recovering, he tells Yoshimura that his hunger lasted so long; it felt like as though he was almost starving to death. Though Hide was the only choice, he didn’t understand why. Kaneki inquires the reason as to why there was blood in his mouth, and what he did while he was asleep. Yoshimura reveals that Kaneki had been fed human meat while asleep, for he would have ripped Hide up with his own hands. Kaneki says he didn’t wish to hurt his friend, and is advised to embrace this person he had become; for he thought he was neither human nor ghoul. He was unsure of his place in the world with Hide, and his place with the ghouls. Kaneki begins to weep bitterly, fearing loneliness. Yoshimura consoles him, telling him that he is both human and ghoul, and that there are two worlds he can be in interchangeably because he belonged to both. Kaneki is offered a job at Anteiku, as Yoshimura promises to teach him how to live like a ghoul while being human, and soon enough he’d come to understand whether or not ghouls are just beasts driven by hunger. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 1